The Kimmel Cancer Center (KCC) Flow Cytometry Shared Resource (FCSR) provides state-of-the-art cell sorting, phenotypic analysis and related services to the members of the KCC at Thomas Jefferson University (TJU). The facility is located in a dedicated laboratory space on the sixth floor of the Bluemle Life Sciences Building, which is centrally located on the TJU campus. The FCSR operates a fully upgraded Beckman Coulter MoFlo cell sorter capable of 10-color high-speed cell sorting ranging from single cell deposition up to 4-population purification. In 2010 the FCSR purchased a Becton Dickinson LSR 11 analyzer. The LSRll analyzer is equipped with 4 lasers and is capable of 12-color phenotypic analysis. The facility also utilizes a dual laser Becton Dickinson FACSCalibur, which is capable of 4-eolor phenotypic analysis. In addition, the facility offers use of an Invitrogen Countess automated cell counter, one Nikon Labophot-2 fluorescence microscope, and a 4?C refrigerator with -20?C freezer. Data analysis and figure generation are performed on either a Mac Pro workstation with a Dual-Core Intel Xeon processor or a Dell Optiplex 990 with Intel Core 15 processor and the latest version of FlowJo analysis software. An on-line scheduling system facilitates investigators' planning of experiments using analytical cytometers as well as billing and usage tracking. The FCSR is managed by KCC and directed by Dr. Jianke Zhang a faculty and KCC member. All FCSR instruments are maintained and managed by a dedicated facility manager and a technician. The most commonly used applications are cell surface and intracellular phenotyping and sorting, intracellular cytokine and cell signaling molecule detection, analysis of Ca^ mobilization kinetics, apoptosis studies, cell cycle analysis, sorting of rare and stem cell populations, and single cell sorting for cloning assays or monoclonal antibody generation. The FCSR facility plays a critical role in assisting KCC investigators as they conduct research directly related to the understanding and treatment of cancer and other diseases. 39 Cancer Center Members utilize the Flow Cytometry Shared Facilty.